first story :gsr:
by grissom1sidle
Summary: story of a way I think grissom should return and stay for a while or longer.I do not own csi what so ever
1. Chapter 1

Sara rolls over in bed yawns and stretches out like a cat looks over at the alarm clock to realise it's time for work jumps out of bed gets dressed and leaves for her shift.

Not only is it time for work but is also the day Grissom will be coming to Vegas. realising this she becomes extremely excited. She hadn't seen Grissom in for ever it seemed like to her.

Sara walks down the halls of the lab then enters the break , Greg , and Ray are all sitting around the table.

"hey, Sar how are you?" Nick greets while Sara takes a seat at the break room table.

"I'm doing just fine Nicky and how are you?" Sara announces excitedly.

"Well I'm doing fi-" When Nick is interupted by a very eager Greg.

"Hows griss doin, when is he com'in back?" Sara laughs lightly at how much like Greg sounded like a 10 year old.

"Grissom is doing very well."she announces calmly."And Grissom just so happens to be coming in today" Sara says directing it to Greg.

"Yes I can't wait to show him my new bug collection!" Nick yells while almost running to and out the door before being stopped by Catherine who just walked in.

"woow! Nicky slow down where were you going in such a hurry?" Catherine asked jokingly with a questioning look on her face.

Nick takes a few seconds to catch his breath due to the burst of energy. Everyone is giggling to themselves over how excited Nick became. Nick opens his mouth to begin to speak but is interrupted by Catherine.

"Well what every it was will have to wait a while because we have asignments" she says waving around several sheet of around the room to everyone else.

"I hope everyone is awake tonight cause we have plenty" There were several moans heard around the room."Oh, come on Cheer up you guys"

"Alright, so what do we have" Ray Says to were everyone can hear.

"right, uh...Sara, Nick you two have a 4-19 out at lake mead...and um Greg you and Ray have gotta multiply muder sceen possible murger suicide on the strip. I will be doing paperwork if you need me."Catherine says handing out the slips of paper and exiting the room.

"Hey cath!" Sara yells to catherine in attemps to get her atintion swirls around and Sara nearly runs into her

"Yeah Sara what do ya need?".

"oh, I was just wondering if i could have like 10 minutes extra lunch today?"

"uh, ok what for exactly?"Catherine raises an eyebrow at her.

"well, Grissom's flying in today and I was wanting to pick him up."sara says hopefully.

"OH! why didn't you just say so in the first place ,of course you can. Go right ahead." Catherine walks the rest of the distance from where she was standing and her office.

"ok, Cath " Sara says with a wide smile creeping across her face."Now time to go and find Nick"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It is finally lunch time and Sara decides she wants to pick grissom up first. Which Nick really did not mind at all considering he really wanted to see him also.

"Whats taking so long sar." " I am mean come on we've been here for ever." Nick exclaims while throwing his hands in the air.

Sara looks at her watch and laughs slightly."Nicky we've only been here two minute calm down." Nick crosses his arms and pretends to pout slightly. When the door to Grissoms flight opens.

Sara looks around to try and find him with no success. She wonders where he could be .And so does nick.

"Sar where is he. That is his flight isnt it?" Nick asked worriedly. When someone from behind grabbs Sara and pulls her to jumps slightly and turns around in the persons arms.

"What the... Oh, Grissom! you scared me I -" when she is cut of by grissoms lips devouring her lips. Sara


	2. Chapter 2

Once Grissom and Sara are finnish with thier reunion they both face in Nicks direction. Grissom is only slightly embarrased that they had been watched by Nick and all the others in the airport.

Nick takes one step in Grissom direction when Grissom says " uh, hi hows it go'n?" When he himself also takes one step forward.

That's when Nick finnally starts in" Hi bo-...I mean ,Griss"

Grissom walks up and reaches out a hand to give Nick a fine hand shake, which Nick at first accepts. " Ah!, come here" Nick says when he pulls Grissom into a friendly hug." Its been so long. feels almost like forever"Nick says while backing off to allow grissom to breath.

"Nice to see you too Nicky" Grissom says while reaching for Sara's hand."So? where to now?"

Thats when Sara says." i was thinking head to the lab for a while, finnish the rest of my shift then get home, that sound good to you Gil?"

"wounderful my dear" Grissom says with a grin on his face."well, lets head out!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking up to Judy Grissom gives a bright small smile and lets go of Sara's hand."Hello Judy how has your day been going?"

"Quite well, and you?" Juby says

Grissom looks in Sara's direction and smiles. "well, I'm definitely not complaning." Then reaches for Sara's hand once more

"We better get goin Judy i've got to be in for the rest of my shift soon."Sara says matter of factly.

"Ok then, nice seeing you again !" Judy says while they begin to walk away.

Grissom, Sara , and Nick are walking through the hall, waving to the lab tec's as they go by when Catherine can be seen down the end of the hall. She notices that Sara and Nick are back with Grissom and puts the folder she was carrying under her arm.

Once catherine is near enough she waves to Grissom and says"Hey! it's so nice to see you Grissom" She pauses for a brief second. Grissom was about to reply when Catherine butts in. " Come on lets get to the break room, you must be thirsty from your flight."

This was true Grissom was pretty thirsty" that would be great cath, thanks" Grissom replies

Grissom follows Catherine around the corner of the hall to the break room."So how have things been with you Griss?"Catherine asks after entering the break room.

"Things have been going well, how about with you and lindsey?"Grissom asks in a caring voice."Good I hope" He adds

"Yes, actualy things have been going great ,thanks"Catherine agrees, then motions for Grissom to take a seat after taking a seat after him.

Grissom scoots a little more to Saras side of the sofa in order to give Catherine room to sit."So, Sara how has your case been holding up before i send you back out?"Catherine asks hesitantly

"Uh, pretty good so far I think i'm almost finnished, my results should be done I should probably get them now" Sara says while getting grabs her hand and pulls her in for a small hug, when Grissom tells her" Love you, now hurry up so we can get home"Grissom sits back down

"Love you too Gil and dont worry I will" Sara says while walking out the door.

"So, Grissom how are you likeing marriage life?"

"It's good, although I really don't see the differance it makes. I still feel the same as I did before we were married.

"Well at least it's going good. I didnt dout it at all though, your good for each other."Catherine says with a smile.

"Thanks Cath, that means a lot to me. Well I gotta say "Hi" to the rest of the Gang then I gotta go and pick up my mother. See ya in a while" Grissom says while stading up to leave.

"See ya later Griss, tell your mother I said "Hi" for me"

"Will do Cath"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grissom is walking down the hall way to the morgue to meat Al and David, When he runs in to hodges." Oh, hey David" Grissom Greets

"GRISSOM! What the heck when did you get here?"

"A little while ago, so what are you up to?

"Nothing much today has been a little slow"

"I understand that." Grissom says with a understanding smile.

"I better get goin though, wouldnt want to make catherine angry."

"Bye David" Grissom says

As Hodges is walking away Grissom is opening the door tothe morgue. Very slowly he walks into the room, then is greeted by Al Robbins.

"Gil, Long time no see my good friend!"

"Same here Al" Grissom walks up to Al and shakes his hand.

"So, hows it been goin with Sara?"

"Very good, she gotta be the best thing thats ever happend to me Al" Grissom says with a serious face.

"Glad to hear that Gil."

That's when David comes out of the storage closter mumering to himself.

"Hey, David what are you doing?" Grissom asks with a confused face.

"Oh, Hey Griss I was just looking for this new scapel I got yesterday and I cant seem to find it"

Grissom looks around and then finds what he was looking for . "You mean this scapel?"Grissom asks with a grin on his face.

"Uh, yeah thanks, I swear it wasnt there earlier, huh?... I wounder how I missed that?"

"I dunno maby u just need to relax a little."Grissom sugests.

"Yeah, maby" David replies.

"I'll have to catch u guys some other time I gotta find Greg" Grissom says. Then Al and David Nod in agreement.

"See ya later then Griss" Both Al and David Say at the same time.

" Yeah, bye you guys"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grissom enters the Hall way once again and begins to walk back to the Break room when before he turns the corner he sees Greg entering the building."Hey, wait up Greg!" Grissom yells before the young csi can turn the other way.

"Oh, hey grissom I heard you were in town. So hows the first day back in vages?"

"Pretty good so far, how are you holding up to being a csi lv. 3...now is it?"

'"Yeah it's pretty great" Greg says with a smile

"Well, I just thought that i should congradulate you"

"Thanks Grissom thst really means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm getting a little hungry I think i'm gonna grab a little snack" Grissom says ending that conversation.

"Me too" Greg says while turning to walk with Grissom in the direction of the break room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grissom is just now getting to his mothers house. He opens the door and walks up to the rings the bell three times, then walks in. When he walks in the door he sees his mother standing in the kitchen eating a snack.

_"Hey mom how has your day been" Grissom signs to his mother_

_"Very good Gil, weres Sara?" Betty asks with a confused face_

_"Oh, I figured i would come and pick you up and bring you to the lab since by time we get there she will have only about 30 minute left of shift."_

_"Oh, ok lets get going then" Betty signs with a smile_

_"You seem a little in a hurry dont you think?"Grissom asks_

_"Can I not be excited to see my daughter in law?"_

_"Oh, no that's fine, I just think i've seen you this excited"_

_"I'm just glad my son is trying" Betty tells him happily._

_"Me too mom"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_


End file.
